


Art: When we fell in love, it snowed

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: They fell in love in winter.





	Art: When we fell in love, it snowed

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the amazing [Winterknights Fest 2017](https://winterknights.livejournal.com/). Check out all the awesome entries!


End file.
